


[Podfic] Five Things Justine Never Told Thomas About Herself

by Sholio, sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Love" doesn't begin to describe what they have. Neither does "broken". - Harry Dresden, Turn Coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Justine Never Told Thomas About Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133780) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Length: 00:18:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Five%20Things%20Justine%20Never%20Told%20Thomas%20About%20Herself.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Five%20Things%20Justine%20Never%20Told%20Thomas%20About%20Herself.m4b) (8.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
